my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata Kurumi
Hinata Kurumi is one of the main characters in New Age and Nakata husband. History he was raised in a yakuza masion, he did meet up with Nakata few times in his childhood, though they didn't talk durring that time. when the relationship between thier families started loose to shaken, thier parents suggest them getting married and the two accepted. he also wears his hightschool and middle school uniforms because they reminds him of good times, so one can say he had a good teenagehood. Personality Hinata is for most part calm and stoic, he prefer to not talk when it's unecessary, and he find it hard to start talking in general (even when he wants to), he can force himself though if he have to. he also see that the ends justify the means even if the means are on him, shown by the fact that he accepted to marry a stranger for sake of keeping peace between two families. he also enjoy to have things that remind him of good times, this is why he usually wear hight school and middle school uniforms, which make people mistake his age. He is also the type of guy who would be menatlly yelling over the smallest and stupist mistakes people do while keeping a smiling face, but for him, his face is easy to read. Appearance Hinata is a young adult boy, he have a short black hair, grey eyes with long eyelashes and a medium height and weight. usually wears hight school and middle school uniforms, thanks to his height they usually suit him. Abilities Quirk Almost Anything Right Arm: the quirk allow him to turn his right arm into almost any object. Natural 'Guns: '''he is pretty skilled with using guns. Stats Relationships 'Nakata Makari: '''She is his wife through a forced marriage, even though they did meet before they know almost nothing about each other. for the moment, they are trying to build a romantic relationship and take their time with it. from Hinata side, he think of her as his responibilty. Design Gallery 002.jpg|Young Hinata Hinata full.png|Full body Appearences #Chapter 2 . Trivia *His favorites are: crimson, spicy food, japanese traditional songs, people who usually start the conversations (same goes for his type of girls), panda. and for hobbies he like reading seinen manga and remembering his days in both high school and middle school. **For his least favorite: dark blue, food with so much sweets, loud songs, people who can't stop talking, mouses (have a phobia), and he hates long silent. *He have a fetish for girls hight school uniforms. *His deepest and normal wish is to return to his high school with Nakata as his girlfriend. *If he was left handed, then his quirk would have been used through his left hand. and if he used both then he would have been able to use it through both of them. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:New Age Category:New Age characters Category:New Age males Category:Arezkibillal0002 Category:Quirk Users